<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Card by sidhe_faerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217007">Christmas Card</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie'>sidhe_faerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Challenge 9 Triple Prompt, Lighthouse Cycle 6</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Card</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Christmas Card</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Oliver/Felicity (Arrow)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WC 100</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Prompts: candle, ride, happy</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Written for Challenge 9 Triple Prompt, Lighthouse Cycle 6</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Felicity lit the candles on the menorah and whispered the prayers. It was quiet for a holiday. She turned around and smiled as she took in the scene.</p>
<p>Oliver was asleep on the sofa with Mia on his chest. The baby fell asleep on the ride home from the Christmas party. They looked so peaceful.</p>
<p>Oliver fell asleep holding her. He took every opportunity to hold her. Being a Daddy, agreed with him.</p>
<p>It was a beautiful picture. Felicity sighed and took a photo with her phone. That moment was exactly what she wanted for Christmas and she was happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>